Kantus Longblade
If desired, you may use this weapon without explicit permission in your own articles. Just add your operating character's name(s) to the Notable Users section, where a small pre-made bulletin has been started. The author of this article encourages you to give Feedback on this articles' Talk Page. It is important to be CRITICAL when giving such Feedback. Thank you. Overview The Kantus Ritual Blade, aka Longblade, was used by Kantus warriors during both the Locust Civil War between the Locust and the Lambent, as well as on the surface against Humans in the Human-Locust War. It has a long history of bloody kills and spectacular executions, between it's Locust, Lambent, and Human users. It is known to be able to slice into a Boomshield, though not completely through. It has a major amount of stopping power, with the ability to make a Boomer flinch. History During the beginning of the Lambent war, the Locust had trouble with killing them in such close quarters in the Hollow. After a long while of fighting, the Locust decided that they needed a close-range weapon that could be easly carried by the higher-ups. So, the Kantus priesthood made up a sort of 'Ritual Blade', infused with anti-immulsion agents as well as Nemacyst ink to increase the damage it did overall, though especially against the Lambent. Continually, due to the anti-immulsion acid used to disintegrate the Lambent before it could explode, it became a quick favorite of the Kantus High Priests, as well as other 'upper-level' Locust. Since it was designed by the Kantus, it has been dubbed as the 'kantus Longblade', or Longsword, and is standard-issue for Kantus who keep gaurd in the tight hallways of the Locust Hollow. Design The design is somewhat simple, with many rune-like inscriptions on the side of the blade. It has small air pockets that carry the ink of a Nemacyst to increase damage, however, the blade is quite heavy and is considered a weapon for 'dirty jobs', like chopping up boomers or executing downed opponents. At the top of the hilt, there is a small handgaurd that blocks the user's hand from the blade itself, and then the blade comes through from the bottom of the handle and up about four or so feet in the air. It is extremely effective against any opponent up close and personal, however, the farther away you are from the target, the less damage you deal to the reciever. In the right hands, it can kill any Boomer variant in a single chop. Strategy Generally, the sword will weigh down upon the user, meaning they will not have as much mobility as with another weapon, i.e. such as the Lancer. Therefore, your best tactic against foes with these weapons is to stay out of their line of sight, and be far away from them. The reason for staying out of line of sight is because, similar to the Retro Lancer, the blade has a charge ability while roadie running (or equivalent). If you are charged by a foe wielding this weapon, your best chance is to try to roll away, however, some Gears make the dumb and fatal mistake of opening fire upon the blade wielder. This is a bad idea, because it will NOT slow down the charging enemy and will leave the Gear exposed to the impaling blade of the charging foe. Due to the speed of a charge, however, some foes cannot stop in time to escape untimley death, so, in theory, you could use a charge to your advantage by using a close range weapon to dispatch a running sword-wielder. In conclusion, it is advised to use long-range weapons against sword wielders, especially their Kantus builders. Notable Users * * * * * * * * * * Please remember to give Feedback about the quality of this article. Thank you! Category:Weapons